1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally related to an electrical connector, and more particularly, to an electrical connector which is used in notebook computers for receiving a printed circuit card.
2. Description of Related Art
As is known to us, previously, a number of manufacturers produced a variety of printed circuit cards according to different standards for meeting the needs of different electronic devices. However, with the trend of integration, the disadvantages of this kind of operation are exposed to us, the cards provided by different manufacturers are incompatible with each other, which results in poor performance of interchanging information. For solving the problem, three types of cards defined by the Personal Computer Memory Card International Association (PCMCIA) are developed, they are classified as type I, type II and type III depending on the thickness of the card. Originally, the standard cards are mainly used in servers, and when the notebook develops in the miniaturization and portability trend, these standard cards are widely served as Input/Output interfaces in the notebook computers or other related electronic devices.
With the development of the technologies, the standard cards are highly needed to be improved in many aspects, such as transmitting capacity and transmitting speed. Therefore, the Personal Computer Memory Card International Association (PCMCIA) is drafting a new standard for cards which are presently required by electronic devices. The developing new card mainly has two advantages. On the one hand, the transmitting speed is highly improved and even can reach 250 million bits per second of single-end or 500 million bits per second of double-end. Thus, the transmitting speed of the new card is four times of that of a conventional 32 bits card. On the other hand, the volume of the new card is relatively small compared to the conventional card. Referring to FIG. 1, it shows a first new card 50 and a second new card 60. The first new card 50 has a same thickness as the second new card 60. The first new card 50 and the second new card 60 respectively have an identically shaped mating portion 51, 61. The size of the first new card 50 is only one half of that of the conventional card, while the second new card is L-shaped. Thus, the first new card 50 and the second new card 60 are easily distinguished from the conventional card.
Generally, the card is assembled into an electronic device via a card connector mating with the card. The new card has a shape different from the conventional cards and a conventional card connector thus cannot mate with the new cards. New card connector should be designed to match the improvement of the cards. At present, two types of card connectors are needed to respectively mate with the first new card and the second new card. Further, all electronic devices are presently developed toward miniaturization, including notebook computers. A card connector which can respectively mates with the two types of the new cards and occupy the least space of a notebook computer in which the new card is assembled is highly required.